Payday
by heyitscp
Summary: Neal finds that there is more to celebrate than just a successful Paris heist with Gordon Taylor.


Payday

Summary: Neal finds there is more to celebrate than just a successful heist with the infamous Gordon Taylor.

"The Bernstein Suite at Hotel de Crillon. I thought they were closed for renovations." Neal says clearly impressed and enjoying the five-star 18th Century luxury suite.

"They are." His companion replies with a slight smile. "I thought we should celebrate, today of all days Mr. Caffrey."

Neal picks up his glass of wine and raises it for a toast. "For a successful Parisian heist may Gordon Taylor never get caught and…" his companion interrupts before Neal finishes his sentence "…there is something else I'd like to celebrate." He says taking the glass from Neal and setting it back down on the table.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Neal starts, his voice shy, yet inquisitive like a student embarrassed to ask a question for fear that it will make him look stupid in front of his favorite teacher.

Before Neal could ask what it was, Gordon Taylor international thief and contract con man at large, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Neal feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed by the older man's gesture, takes a moment to look at his shoes before asking one of the questions that he always wanted to know from the moment he accepted Mr. Taylor's invitation.

"How did you know I was going to accept your offer?" Neal finally says.

"I didn't. You know Mr. Caffrey, I have an excellent judge of character, and surprisingly enough even my '6th sense' could fall for your innate charm." Gordon picks a few strands of light brown hair from Neal's forehead as the younger man leans in for a more intimate kiss.

"Mr. Taylor." Neal begins, gasping for air. "I think we could move this along." Hands reach out fumbling to loosen and unbutton ties and shirts. Quite uncharacteristic of the meticulous art forger and con man, but it got the work done.

Neal's fingers make their way entwined in Taylor's hair as he starts to feel the older man's large warm hands travel along his spine and lower back. Taylor begins to nip at his neck, then to his arms, his chest, and Neal could swear he never felt anything like this before.

The two make their way into the luxurious bubble-bath, a gracious view of the Eiffel Tower well within their sight.

"I have one more question to ask." the lights from the Parisian streets glimmered in the dark sky. "Why me? Why Mozzie. You always hire locally, don't you? Instead you tag us along even though you nearly got caught. I want to know why you did it."

Brown eyes meet Neal's impeccable blue ones as Gordon answers sincerely "This could be your life Neal. You already lost four years in prison" Gordon gestures to the Parisian skyline "this can be your reality. You are a highly exceptional man, and I hate to see your talent left alone in New York."

He was right, Neal thought. But as he closed his eyes, he knew that New York was his home. And that reality was the one thing most important to him. Neal didn't answer Gordon. Instead he leaned closer to the older man and embraced him. As it is, this was the only thanks he could give.

It took an exceptional amount of luck, trust, and frankly a douse of temporary insanity for Peter to allow him a 24-hour trip to Paris and he was running out of time.

"I have to go." Neal says adjusting the tie to his vintage suit.

"Before you leave, consider this as a gift from one friend to another." Gordon hands him a small black box encrusted with the iconic 5-pointed gold crown.

"This is quite a generous gift." Inside was a Rolex Cellini white gold and black leather band.

"Like I said Neal, five thousand dollar watches don't look suit you. Now go, I'll have a chauffeur take you to the airport." Gordon calls into the telephone and arranges the hotel to take Neal to the airport.

"I have another invitation for you Mr. Caffrey. I'll be in Manhattan come New Year. I hope you would be able to join me once more." Gordon says as Neal approaches the door.

Neal bursts into his signature con-man smile and says "Until then Mr. Taylor." Then he was gone.

"Paris was genius Neal. Absolutely brilliant, our mark was the 201 karat Cheopard watch it was absolutely breathtaking. 12 karat blue diamonds, 15 karat pink, and 11 karat white diamonds, not to mention 163 karats of yellow diamonds all over."

"A 25 million dollar watch that sounds great Moz." Neal and Mozzie were at the dining table, Mozzie was a member of Gordon Taylor's crew in Paris while Neal stayed out in New York, or so he thinks. "It was! It was. I mean, there will be other opportunities for pulling a big heist like that. Maybe next time once you get the ankle off permanently. Mr. Taylor's coming to Manhattan in a couple of months, it's worth a shot."

"By the way, you didn't think I'd spend a few days in Paris and forget all about you, did you?"

Mozzie takes out a small package from his jacket pocket and hands it over to Neal. "I know you would've loved to see the Eiffel Tower on your birthday but here's a consolation. Happy Birthday Neal."

"An Eiffel Tower key chain. Thanks Moz." a genuine smile on Neal's face as he pulls Mozzie for a hug.

"Neal?"

"Yeah Moz?"

"Nice watch."

THE END

**A.N: **This is proof that I'm a 'yes read, no write' when it comes to anything remotely smut-like. If it's worth anything, thank you for reading and I do hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this one. And for those who also read/follow/review The Guilty Ones (shameless plugging) thank you as well.


End file.
